Four Swords Pasta I
by Four Swords Pasta
Summary: This is not scary, it is hilarious, in my opinion that is. Rated T for character death, torture, blood, etc. First of the series, please enjoy. Flames allowed, thank you for being honest.
1. Chapter 1

Four Swords Pasta I

In Hyrule, young heroes Vio, Red, Blue, and Green were taking a walk through the woods. It was a lovely day, the sun was bright and warm and the sky was a beautiful, peaceful blue. Some birds chirped and sang their songs as crickets played music. A light wind blows by the four boys and ruffles their golden blonde hair. It was unclear as to where the boys were heading, but they sure seemed to be having a great time.

"So, Link, can I see your map real quick?" Vio called out to Green from the back of the line.

"Um, well, I can't actually do that because I am at the front and you are at the back," Green responded.

"Don't you think you could pass that map back here? It's certainly not impossible," Vio says.

Green sighs and hands the map to Blue who then hands it to Red. Red, however, did not pass the map back to Vio. Red tripped over a thick root and the map slipped from his hands. The wind blew by causing the map to be swept away, farther into the dense woods.

"GOSH DARN YOU, RED! YOU SLIPPED UP AGAIN!" Blue yelled angrily at Red, grabbing the front of his tunic and shoving him into the mud.

"Fighting isn't going to get the map back," Vio sighed, "We must track the map down, otherwise we can't get anywhere."

"Good job, Vio. Come on everyone, let's find that map!" Green commanded, the group followed him into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The four Links entered the deep woods where the tree branches were so thick that almost no light reached the ground. The wind was blowing harder and chill bumps rose on the boys' arms.

"Vio, I'm scared! I cannot see anything in front of my face!" Red cried out, he reached out to grab Blue's arm.

Red's hand reached out and grabbed something wooden, a tree perhaps.

"B-Blue...W-where...WHERE ARE YOU?!" Red cried out.

The wooden thing that he was holding turned with a terrible scream that left Red frozen with fear. The thing was not a tree, it was something far worse! The tree was a redead, a frightening creature known to climb onto travelers' backs and suck the life out of them. The redead climbed onto Red's back and Red screamed trying to get it off.

"Blue! Green! Vio! Help me!" Red screamed, his life was being drained very quickly and soon he did not have enough energy left to scream or fight. The redead released him and slowly walked away through the pitch black woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Vio turned up in a different part of the woods. A clearing surrounded by tall pines with a log cabin set at the far side. An elderly lady with a long twisty cane came out of the cabin and walked towards Vio. Vio slowly started backing up, he was afraid of the poor old lady.

"Don't be scared, honey! I'm just a little old lady! Come inside, it's cold out here and I have fresh baked cookies!" the old lady called.

At the mention of cookies, Vio's ears perked up and he ran ahead into the cabin. The elderly lady slowly followed Vio inside, laughing slightly.

"So, where's the cookies you mentioned?!" Vio asked, he was getting really excited.

The elderly lady giggled and said, "My husband is taking them out right now!"

She pointed to an elderly man he seemed to be having the time of his life removing the tray of cookies. What Vio did not notice was all the potion bottles that were on the shelves.

"Can I have one, please?" Vio asked.

"Of course you can, sonny boy!" the elderly man said with a chuckle, "Take them all if you'd like!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!" Vio said, his eyes glowing with joy.

Vio quickly gobbled up all the piping hot cookies, leaving not even a crumb behind. The elderly lady smirked evilly as Vio suddenly fell ill. The cookies had been poisoned with some very powerful toxins.

"Why...?" Vio asked.

His body grew limp and he passed out, his head hit the hard stone floor with a lot of force.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Blue also reached a clearing, this one was all the way across the woods form the one Vio was at. In this clearing, many dead trees were present along with an evil looking hotel of some sort. An old rusty sign said, 'Welcome to the Sunny Inn'

"Sunny Inn?! What c***! This looks more like a dungeon than an inn!" Blue yelled angrily.

The chilly wind pushed Blue until he found himself at the entrance where warm air was coming out. The warmth drew him inside to get away from the cold. Inside, Blue walked over to a fire place and warmed his cold hands, the door slammed shut behind him.

"HEY! IS THIS A TRAP?!" Blue screamed.

Suddenly, the floor he was on started to fill up with blood. Blood from where though?! Blue was startled at first as the blood started to wash over his freshly polished boots, but then he was driven to run up the long spiral stair case. The blood was flowing really quickly and Blue had to be quick, the staircase was falling apart due to the flood of blood. Blue was breathing very fast, his heart pounding so hard he felt as though it would rip through his chest. He looked down at his own legs and noticed that he scratched them very badly, blood was oozing out of his cuts as well. He continued running, the blood continued flowing. He made it up at least five floors and his legs were getting tired, especially since they were injured. He slipped and fell through the stairs...down he fell into the waves of blood, and nobody was there to save him. The blood covered him up, entering into his noes, he struggled which allowed more blood to enter and it flowed

into his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Green was in as much danger as his three counterparts were, he arrived at the fairy cave that he was originally headed to. The fairy kicked him out of her cave and she sealed the door. Green was stuck outside, and the clouds did not look all too friendly. The wind blew hard and rain begun to fall, Green could not get back into the fairy cave to escape. A funnel cloud dropped from the sky and a large dark mass appeared inside it, along with a smaller figure.

"Vaati, and Shadow!" Green cried out, shielding his face from the flying debris.

"You and your foolish counterparts have fallen into my trap! Shadow, show this light fool what what we have captured!" Vaati spoke.

Shadow then held up three swords, one with a blue gem, one with a red gem, and one with a purple gem.

"Surrender now, or you shall die!" Vaati cried out.

"I can't surrender, I must find my friends!" Green said.

"Your friends are gone, give up!" Vaati said.

Green was struggling to hold his ground as the wind was blowing him.

"Look, Link, if you just give us your sword, I won't have to kill you!" Shadow said, he actually looked concerned for Green.

"I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE!" Link cried out, he ran and charged into the tornado with his sword out.

"Link! No!" Shadow called out.

Green rose to the top of the cloud where Vaati and Shadow were.

"Attack him, Shadow, or I will kill you both!" Vaati commanded.

"I'm sorry Vio...I never wanted to have to kill you guys..." Shadow whispered.

Green was struggling to escape, but Shadow grabbed his tunic and shoved him down. Shadow took all four swords and at one time, jabbed them all through Green's body. Vaati watched and enjoyed the scene as blood spurted from Green's body. As soon as that happened, Shadow also started disappearing.

"Shadow, what is wrong with you?!" Vaati asked.

"If they all die...I die too...I am part of them!" Shadow said, a tear fell from one of his eyes and fell onto Green's face.

"My son...I thought you would've known that before you finished the job," Vaati said.

"You never reminded me...what kind of father are you...?" Shadow asked, he was almost gone.

"Goodbye forever, Shadow Link," Vaati said and he teleported away.

After Vaati left, the sky cleared and the sun shined through. Was all of this just an evil scheme to kill his son? Nobody will ever know.

The End


End file.
